1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for automatic task prioritization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many organizations are under a constant barrage of interactions with customers, suppliers, partners, and others. These organizations typically have a limited number of resources to process all of the incoming information and tasks in a timely manner. This problem is exacerbated when the interactions occur via multiple channels and over a wide geographic area. An organization may receive and send information via telephone, facsimile, electronic mail, and other electronic communication forms.
Incoming interactions may be processed on a first-come, first-served basis. This approach may be adequate for some organizations, when the quantity of interactions is relatively small. However, for organizations that process a large number of interactions, an interaction that requires an immediate resolution or response may be delayed due to the number of interactions ahead of it in the system. This and other limitations may prevent the organization from providing excellent service.
Similar to a hospital emergency room, incoming information and tasks may be triaged, whereby items having higher priorities than the others are processed first. Typically, an agent determines which information and tasks are more important and prioritizes them accordingly. When an organization processes hundreds, and perhaps thousands, of interactions a day, efficiently prioritizing the information and tasks at hand likely requires a large number of agents. However, a large number of agents is no assurance that information and tasks will be prioritized efficiently and accurately. Thus, a system and method for automatic task prioritization is needed.